


Come Home to You

by asimpleline18



Series: An Unanticipated Relationship [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpleline18/pseuds/asimpleline18
Summary: Kent sends a drunk text to Jack wishing for one more night with him as a couple. To Kent's surprise, Jack and Eric agree.





	1. Three AM Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Song/Artist: Talk Me Down/Troye Sivan
> 
> Prompt Details: Kent wants to sleep with Jack. Jack kind of still wants to sleep with Kent. Bitty agrees - as long as he gets to watch.
> 
> Additional Info: Est. relationship zimbits, a healthy amount of sexual tension and angst, Bitty getting dragged into it because obvs Jack/Kent are too hot together
> 
> "I'd rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone"/ "But the less time that I spend with you, the less you need to heal"  
> ^ This kind of yearning would be great, from either of the three of them honestly

Kent's team drags him out for Swoops' birthday. He almost wonders why since it's not a milestone one but it quickly becomes clear as it seems only the bachelors of the team plan to go clubbing after dinner. He knows they mean well since he came out, but dragging their captain to clubs isn't going to help him find a boyfriend sooner. He doesn't have the courage to tell them the one who stole his heart is probably asleep with his own boyfriend in Providence.

However, Kent does have a party boy reputation to keep up so he tries to keep pace with the younger guys. He denies shots but he'll gladly drink Long Island Iced Teas all night. It's basically a giant shot anyway.

The contingent of Aces pitch in for a VIP Booth. Kent sits in the middle, content to watch his teammates make fools of themselves while trying to pick up girls. Swoopes is in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by a crowd. He's been telling people it's birthday all night.

Speaking of partying hard, it's well past two a.m. and Kent is about five Long Islands in when he decides to cut himself off. He needs to sober up enough to handle Swoops since he usually takes on the role of Swoops' duty. The man has a bad habit of not paying for cabs when he's drunk.

Kent checks his phone. He's been doing that all night since a certain ex's boyfriend had been live tweeting pictures of them baking cookies. Kent usually complained about how uninspired chocolate chip cookies were but he knew Bitty's recipe was probably a divine experience.

He scrolls through all of Bitty's Twitter pictures for the millionth time. This is the person Jack picked. Kent and Jack may have reconciled but he wishes so much he hadn't fucked up all those years ago. He wishes it was him Jack came home to every day.

Kent just nurses his water and writes a text to Jack. He'll erase it in the morning. It isn't the first time Drunk Kent wrote a text and left it unsent.

* * *

 

Jack wakes up early as usual but doesn't get up to go on his morning run. One concession he made to Eric after he moved in after graduation was that Jack would take it easy in the offseason. He just thinks it's Bitty's way of saying he wants more morning sex. Jack can't complain. After working so long with a 40-minute commute, he's ecstatic about always having Eric around.

He loves this part of keeping his wake up time even without an alarm. He loves waking up to Eric's sleeping face. Jack almost can't believe he has this now. They even came out to the Falconers' and to the public so Eric is no longer some secret boyfriend. The team helped him not only with the press but also personal support as the archaic debate still rages. Even with that, he gets to bask in the inner peace he had been searching for since he realized his bisexuality.

Around eight, he gets impatient and starts kissing Eric wherever he can reach. Bitty's hair smells like strawberries from his shampoo and cinnamon from baking. "Mmmmmm, Jack,"  he grumbles as he wakes up.

"Good morning, Bits," he whispers in his boyfriend's ear.

Eric turns towards Jack. "Good morning, honey."

The kiss softly and lazily. Eric rolls his hips against Jack, almost wanting to start something but in no hurry to do so. Jack teases him for his love of morning sex but they both know it's an empty chirp.

Eric breaks the kiss and curls into Jack's chest. "Just a few more minutes and I'll start breakfast."

"No hurry, Bits." 

"I know. I have things to do today. I promised Georgia pies for the next Falconers' event and I'm still applying to bakeries," Eric says and stretches.

"My offer still stands. I know it's your dream to have your own bakery." Jack gets up and starts his morning routine.

Eric rolls his eyes. "The best way to learn is to work under other bakers. I'm looking at places that do things I don't know that much about."

Jack returns to their bedroom with his toothbrush hanging from his mouth. " Yeah, but I know you could fill a bakery without having to learn anything new. Plus, have you thought about culinary school?"

"Go finish brushing your teeth. I want to figure things out on my own first. Omelettes and toast okay?" he asks, getting up and walking toward their kitchen.

"Yeah." Jack finishes and dresses in jean shorts and an old Samwell shirt. He grabs his phone from his nightstand and starts going through notifications.

"Huh," he says opening a text from Parse.

Bitty looks over his shoulder. "What's up?"

Jack shows him the phone. "I got that so late last night I thought it was a dream." 

_ Kent:  _ I miss being with you soooooooo much. I wish I could have one more night with you

As they stare at the message, another arrives.

_ Kent: I am so sorry about that last text. I got really drunk with the team and I didn't mean to send that. I don't even remember it. _

Eric returns to breakfast when the toast pops. Jack still stares at his phone. He has read receipts on. Kent knows he read the texts.

"Bits, I don't know what to say back."

He sighs. "I don't know either. I've never had an ex drunk text me."

Jack decides to click his phone off and accepts a plate of food from his boyfriend. Whatever this is, it can wait until after breakfast.

* * *

 

Kent wakes up to Kit's paw batting his face and meowing for breakfast. She only gets more persistent once she sees his eyes open.

"Why did I adopt you again?" he grumbles.

She gives him one last meow and jumps from the bed. She leads the way to the kitchen and her food cabinet. He follows her in spite of the hangover threatening to make him throw up.

"You're a menace," he says and pours dry food into her bowl. He grabs some pain medication and a glass of water before returning to bed.

When it seems like he isn't going to doze off anytime soon, he starts looking through his phone to assess any damage Drunk Kent did. Jack's text thread is still open.

"Fuck me," he says.

Lying down helps keep his headache from pounding too much. His stupid actions, though, make it threaten to come back. And he just got his shit back together to be friends with Jack again. 

Drunk Kent is an asshole.

Kent spends ten minutes formulating some sort of apology. He thinks he would have seen the read receipt by now. Jack should have been up on his morning run if he kept the same schedule as in juniors.

Oh.

There it is.

Kit picks that moment to return and cuddle up to Kent. He scratches under her chin.

"Why do I keep fucking things up?"

She closes her eyes and purrs. Kent types out his apology and turns his phone off. He rolls over and tries to sleep off the rest of his hangover.


	2. Fuel a Fantasy

Bitty doesn't know what to make of Kent's text so he lets it pass. He trusts Jack and he likes to believe their communication skills are good enough that Jack will talk to him if there's anything on his mind.

Sometimes, Bitty does wonder about Kent though. Of all his previous relationships, Jack had the least to say about that one. Jack sounded so detached yet, it seemed to be a formative part of him from Eric's point-of-view. It's sort of like Jack compartmentalized it to avoid having to deal with the negative aspects of it.

After they ate breakfast that day, Jack sent back a text telling Kent he was forgiven and they could forget about it. But of all people, Bitty is the one who seems to be thinking about the exchange still. He would never admit it sober but he sometimes thinks about Kent and Jack together. It's always great fantasy fuel when Jack is away on long roadies.

A week later, they're cuddling and watching TV after eating dinner. Eric looks at his boyfriend who is engrossed in the documentary he turned to earlier.

"Sweetheart, I know that you love me and I hope you know I love you. I can't stop feeling like that text from Kent meant more than you're willing to say."

"I know I told you I didn't consider it a  _ real _ relationship but I think there's a lot from that time that I'm unsure of," Jack admits. "I felt on top of the world with Kenny, but that I was a step away from falling off at the same time."

Eric hugs Jack closer.

"Sometimes I do wonder about what Parse and I had. I can't sort the anxious feelings out from anything else I was feeling. There could have been more there," Jack says.

"If you had the chance, would you try to pick things back up?" Eric asks.

"I don't know what you're trying to achieve, Bits," he says. "Isn't it kind of irrelevant since I'm with you?"

Eric contemplates for a moment. "I think about him sometimes. I remember how horrible he was to you at that kegster your senior year. I also know he's normally not that hostile to people. He's been great since you two started talking again. I just wonder if he's still searching for a sense of closure," Eric says calmly.

Jack runs a hand through his own hair in frustration. "That's not my responsibility."

"I'm not saying it is. I just wanted to let you know that if there are similar feelings on your end, you should try to seek closure too by whatever means you see fit."

Jack turns the TV off. There's no way he can focus on his show and this conversation at the same time. "Fine. Say I sleep with Kenny. What happens if it turns out to not be just sex? What if I discover something deeper was there all along? What would it mean for us if I love two men at the same time and you were the one to encourage me in the first place?"

Bitty sighs. "I don't know how it would feel," he says honestly. "Monogamy doesn't have to be the only answer either."

"So what? I keep another lover? Are you trying to tell me there's someone else for you too? I don't think I can do open relationships. I don't know if it's possible for me to keep my jealousy in check," Jack says tersely.

"That's not it. I don't know what I expected from bringing this up. There isn't anyone else from me," Eric says gently.

"There isn't anyone else for me either,  Bits."

Eric turns and kisses Jack. "Thank you for being honest though. I know I'm being nosy, but I guess I get really curious about your life before I met you. You know you can ask me whatever you're curious about, right?"

"I know. You're more of an open book than I am," Jack says. "Let's go to bed. I don't know if you call this an argument but I'm willing to if that means we can have makeup sex." He twitches his eyebrows suggestively.

Eric laughs. "Sweetheart, we don't need to pick fights just to have sex."

"No, but our makeup sex is pretty good." Jack pulls Eric along to the bedroom. "Plus, I think of it as a catalyst to what I've been thinking about doing all evening."

"Mr. Zimmermann, you were so engrossed in your documentary I don't think you were thinking of anything else," Eric chirps.

"You wound me, Bits. I can multitask."

They both laugh. "I hope that doesn't mean you'll be thinking about World War 2 during sex."

"No promises, Bits. No promises."

* * *

 

"Bits, what would happen if the more I thought about it, the more I want to sleep with Kenny?"  Jack asks later. He like to talk about things that required more honesty late at night.

Eric looks at him sleepily. "Jack, honey, I'm here for you. I'm here to stay."

He hugged Eric a little harder. "I'm afraid this would be something I could walk away from and be changed. I don't want this to change things between us. Yet, I feel like it's something I should do."

"There are a lot of things that could change our relationship, the primary one being time. I think this could change things but we're doing this together," Eric says. He runs a hand through Jack's hair soothingly.

"Where are you in all of this?"

"I'd like to be involved," Eric says. "I don't want to do anything that would be uncomfortable for any of us but I want to be in the room at least."

"I guessed that. I mean in the long term," Jack clarifies.

"What do you mean?" Bitty looks puzzled.

"If things seem to not be a one time thing, what are you going to do?"

Eric shrugs. "I'd say it depends on what everyone is comfortable with. If it does turn into something after, I can be just as involved or uninvolved as desired. All I know is that I'm going to be with you."

Jack stares at Bitty who stares back. "This scares the hell out of me but at the same time, I feel confident about this."

"It does for me too but we're a team, remember?" Eric smiles softly.

Jack kisses him softly. "We're ridiculous."

"But we're together," Eric says. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to call Kenny in the morning."


	3. Holds Hands with You

Kent is at his daily workout when Jack calls. He ignores it and sends an "I'm busy" text. Jack responds asking Kent to call him back when he has time.

He finishes his workout and goes home to do everything and anything to put off the call. They usually text and that’s mostly about hockey. Kent makes lunch and then washes dishes because they've been piling up. He even cleans Kit's bowl and food mat.

When Kent can't find anything to do short of starting a home improvement project, he sits on his sofa and calls Jack back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Jack. What's up?" Kent says as calmly and coolly as possible.

"Great. How are you?" Jack asks politely.

Kent shrugs to his living room. "Working out, hanging with Kit. Normal off season stuff, you know."

"Yeah. Same here. So, um, Eric and I were talking about that text you sent," Jack sounds apprehensive.

"I thought we moved past that," Kent says defensively.

"I did too but Eric brought it up to me —"

"And you're going to cut me out again because your boyfriend can't handle you talking to your ex, huh?" Kent yells.

"Stop, Kenny. It's the exact opposite of whatever you're thinking. We, uh, have his blessing."

Jack is right. That is the exact opposite. "What?"

There's a nervous chuckle over the line. "I know. It's a little unorthodox."

Kent swallows the "why" trying to claw its way out. "Are there any rules?" he asks instead.

"Bits wants to be present. Otherwise it's up to us to set limits we may have."

Kent picks out a cat toy from between the sofa cushions. "Well, do you have any?"

"I know we had that falling out but I do trust you, Kenny. Anything that was okay before is okay now."

Kent closes his eyes. God, he knows how much Jack has grown up from photoshoots. He can't believe he's this close to knowing how that feels like firsthand.

"I, uh, I would like to do this," he confirms.

"Great. Do you want to fly out to us or do you want us to fly out to you?" Jack asks.

Kent thinks for a moment and feels anxious that he'll wake up to an empty bed after. "I'll come to Providence."

"Cool. Let me know when you want to visit. Bits is pretty busy looking for a job during the week so the weekend is better but whatever works for you can work for us," Jack says.

"Is this weekend okay?" Kent wants to do this sooner rather than later. As much as he wants to prolong this fantasy, he wants it finished too.

"Cool. I look forward to it," Jack says. Kent hears how excited he sounds.

"Yeah, cool. Hey, I have to go. I have a thing. I'll text you when I book my flight," Kent deflects.

"All right. Bye."

Drunk Kent is beyond an asshole.

* * *

 

Kent arrives in Providence around 3:30 p.m. after an uneventful flight. He only has a carry on so he's out the door quickly. It's hot but humid as he waits to be picked up.

Jack pulls up in a sensible, silver car with Bitty in the passenger seat. Kent opens the backdoor, throws his bag across the backseat, and gets in himself.

"Sup, Zimms, Bitty," he says as they pull away from the curb.

"Not much. Bits thought we could spend the rest of the afternoon at the waterfront and we can catch dinner at a seafood place on the harbor," Jack explains.

"Yeah, sounds good." Kent tries to stay as cool as possible. Now that he's confronted with everything, he realizes what a bad idea this could be. No backing out now though. "So, what's up with you, Bitty?"

Eric types away on his phone in the front seat. "Not much. Post-graduation panic and making YouTube videos. Sorry, I just got an idea for a video I wanted to write out real quick."

"Bits has a good following. There are so many cooking channels online but he makes his content his way which really attracts people," Jack says. "Don't let Bits tell you otherwise. He has a personality that really attracts people."

Eric laughs. "Jack! You're embarrassing! I am trying to be a working person too. I don't have a lot of confidence I can make a living off my channel."

"I've watched some of the videos you posted on your Twitter feed. I agree with Jack. You have something there," Kent says.

That's a boldface lie. Kent has watched every one of Bitty's videos. He's watched a few multiple times when he was lonely. As much as he envies Eric, he also feels a little attracted to the man. He just thought it was that magnetic personality Jack alluded to.

They all chat the rest of the way there. Kent learns that Bitty is a relentless chirper and he flirts with Jack constantly.

Sailboats and recreational boats move in and out of the harbor on this beautiful day. Jack and Eric holds hands while Kent walks on Jack's other side. He digs his hands deep in his pockets. If he even brushes Jack's hands with his, he would try to hold it. Kent is glad their relationship has consisted of just keeping in touch until now. He would have never been able to handle hanging out.

Eric asks about Kit since he follows her Instagram. Kent can always gush about his cat so he does. Jack looks at him softly as they walk along the waterfront. They have a snack at a bakery and cafe Eric loves. He's been unsure about applying there because it is one of his favorites. Kent tells Eric he misses 100% of the shots he doesn't take. Jack shares a look with Kent. He shrugs. Bad Bob-isms don't automatically belong to Jack.

They continue to walk through touristy shops. Kent buys a cat bed for Kit which is shaped like an oyster and promptly puts it on Instagram with the caption, "New bed for my baby girl!" Eric favorites it instantly. Jack says he'll wait until he gets to his laptop. He refuses to use his phone for Instagram pictures like the hipster he is.

Around six, they make their way to a popular seafood restaurant for their reservation. This is when Kent really starts to get nervous.

"So, how are we doing this tonight?" he asks.

"Any way we want as long as we're comfortable. Basically, if anyone is uncomfortable or revokes consent, they're welcome to leave the room if it's too much," Jack says.

"Nothing like 'no kissing' or who gets to top?"

Jack reaches over and lays his hand on Kent's. "No. Really. Anything goes."

"But we're doing dessert at home," Eric interjects.

Kent raises an eyebrow. "Is that supposed to be code for something?"

Jack laughs. "No, Bits made pie. He's very protective of his baked goods. It's surprising he even lets me buy baked goods from cafes."

"Ooooooh. Do I get some of the famous Bittle maple apple pie?" Kent salivates just thinking about it.

"Only if y'all are on your best behavior." Eric winks.

"I don't know why we're bothering with dinner if that's what's waiting for us!"

"Don't forget, Kenny. We need our energy for tonight," Jack chirps.

They all laugh and enjoy their dinners.


	4. Your Hands and lips

They decide to go home after dinner. The plans for the night buzz around them. Bitty serves the pie while Jack and Kent sit at the breakfast bar facing into the kitchen. They talk hockey and the big changes on the Aces and Falconers.

Jack looks at Kent and says, "You have something on your face."

Before Kent can do anything about it, Jack leans in and kisses the crumb off of the side of Kent's mouth. Kent unconsciously holds his breath.

"I think you missed, Zimms," he says quietly as Jack starts to pull away.

Jack looks at Kent like he's inspecting for more crumbs. "It looks like I did."

He goes in for a full kiss which Kent responds to immediately. He opens his mouth and tastes the sweetness of their dessert on Jack's tongue. It's soft and slow and goes on until they hear a squeak across from them. They look up at Eric whose eyes are wide and cheeks are red.

"Like what you see?" Kent asks sensually

Eric bites his bottom lip. "Yeah," he says quietly.

"C'mon, Kenny. Eat the rest of your pie. NO leaving the table until you clean your plate," Jack teases.

Kent elbows him and quickly finishes eating. Hopefully he can get another piece tomorrow. When Kent puts his fork down, Jack starts pulling him off the stool and toward the bedroom with Eric trailing behind them.

Eric closes the door after he crosses the threshold. "Jack told you I wanted to be here, right?"

Kent looks him up and down. "Are you joining us or just watching?" he asks with a smirk.

"Just watching. I'll, uh, be over here," Eric says and sits in the reading chair in the corner.

Kent winks at him. "Enjoy the show then."

"Kenny, quit hassling my boyfriend. This is about you and me," Jack says and dives in for a kiss.

It's hotter than before but just as slow. Their arms wind around each other. One of Kent's hands finds its way up the back of Jack's shirt and proceeds to rub the strong muscles there. Jack keeps his high and one cups the side of Kent's neck. It's deep and sensual. God, did Kent miss kissing Jack. No kiss he’s had since their teenage years ever measured up to this.

He breaks the kiss and touches his forehead to Jack's. "I can't tell you how much I've missed you, Zimms, how much I missed this," Kent says softly.

Jack kisses his nose. "I've thought about you too over the years," he admits.

"I want you inside me tonight," Kent says bashfully, "Will you please fuck me?"

Kent looks over to Eric for approval.

"Look at me, Kenny. You don't have to worry about him. Bits and I agree to not interfere with what the other was doing tonight," Jack says, "I'll do whatever you want. That includes fucking you into the mattress."

Kent's cock had been interested in the events before now, but hearing that, it finishes filling out. He moans. "Keep talking dirty to me, Zimms."

Instead, Jack pulls away and orders Kent to strip while he pulls his own clothes off. Jack reaches out and feels Kent's check once they're both naked.

"Wow. You bulked up a lot since we were teenagers," Jack says.

Kent rubs his hands up and down Jack's sides and kisses over his heart. "You didn't do so bad yourself."

He continues up Jack's collarbone to his neck and just beneath his ear. "Position on leaving marks?" Kent asks.

"Below the collar only," Jack replies immediately.

"Give up the makeup then?" Kent teases.

"I went through too much. Bits is particularly vicious in that department."

Kent pulls back. "Doesn't look that bad," he says, inspecting Jack's chest.

Jack smirks. "You haven't looked closely at my thighs."

"Anywhere is fine for me by the way."

"Let's get into bed," Jack says pulling Kent over and pushing him down.

Kent scoots to the middle and reclines against the pillows. Jack crawls over him and presses their hips together. They make out more and grind against each other.

Eric moans from the place in the corner. Kent looks over to him. Eric is still fully clothed and looks guilty — like he was touching himself just a moment before.

Kent smirks. "Feel free to take your clothes off or touch yourself. I know me and Zimms make a hot scene."

Bitty just blushes harder. Jack leans over to the nightstand to grab condoms and lube. He puts them close to Kent's body to let them warm up a little and trails kisses down Kent's torso. He takes his time and sucks at spots he knows drove Kent wild when they were younger. Each spot makes Kent gasp and moan.

Finally, Jack makes it to Kent's cock. He licks a stripe up it and reaches for the lube and a condom. He opens and rolls the condom on Kent. Then, Jack pours some onto his fingers and circles Kent's hole.

"Jesus, fuck, Zimms. Quick teasing me," Kent complains.

Jack man bites his thigh in response. "Shut up. You were always a 'delayed gratification' sort of guy."

"Just fuck me," Kent orders.

Jack inserts a finger and swallows him down at the same time.

"Fuck, Zimms."

He takes his time preparing Kent whose hands grip the sheets. Eric has taken his shirt and shorts off by now. He's touching himself though the tiny, light blue briefs. Kent doesn't know whether it's hotter to watch Bitty or Jack. He's ready to burst by the time he has three fingers in him.

He tugs on Jack's hair. "Stop. I'm going to come."

Jack pulls off. "See? Master of delayed gratification."

"I don't know. Your boyfriend might have me beat. I would have jacked off by now if I was the voyeur," Kent says defensively.

Jack looks over at Bitty who is still only grinding his cock into his palm.

"You told me this was going to be a good show, Parse. I'm holding out until it's over," Eric chirps. "I have to make sure I get the full enjoyment out of it."

Meanwhile, Jack puts on a condom. "How do you want me to take you, Kenny?"

"Oooooh. How polite considering how that mouth was about to blow me until I came," Kent chirps and gets on his hands and knees.

Jack lines himself up and thrusts in. Kent's arms almost give out. "I don't think this is a good time to chirp me," he says in Kent's ear.

They set a rhythm after Kent commands Jack to fuck him harder. They grunt, moan, and pant. Kent misses his view of Eric.

"Bitty, you're welcome to, uh, to come over and sit on, uh, the bed with us and enjoy the close up," he says. "Zimms, I need to change positions. You've gotten too good at aiming. Plus, I, uh, want to see your face."

Kent turns around to lay on his back while Eric gets into bed to his right. Jack puts one of Kent's legs over his shoulder and lines himself up. He pushes back in and then grab Kent's hips before resuming.

Eric pulls Jack over for a kiss. Kent starts touching himself, fully intending to come this time. Jack pulls back and locks eyes with Kent. They're both so close. Kent's eyes flutter as he comes. He fights closing them so he can burn this moment in his mind as much as he can. Jack watches back just as intensely and comes soon after.

Rather than falling onto Kent, Jack pulls out and crawls over to Eric. He tugs Eric out of his briefs and sucks him off. Bitty comes quickly.

They all lay there to recover. After a while, Jack takes charge of cleaning up. He wipes them down and disposes the condoms. When Kent makes a move to get up, Jack and Eric tell him to stay. Jack gets back into bed on Kent's other side. The couple sandwiches him with Jack spooning him. Eric gently takes one of his hands and just holds it.

Kent means to sneak out once the other two fall asleep. Instead, he falls asleep with them.


	5. Talk Me Down

Eric doesn't consider himself a light sleeper, but when Kent climbs over him in the middle of the night, he wakes up. He stays still and gathers his bearings until he hears the bedroom door open and close.

Jack, on the other hand, is a light sleeper. He's halfway out of bed when Eric stops him. "Honey, maybe I should be the one who talks to him."

"Are you sure, Bits?"

Eric steels himself. "Yeah. I'm going to let him know he's welcome here."

Jack leans over and kisses him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too. Now, I have to go and deal with Mr. Parson before he decides to do something stupid," Bitty says, putting on a shirt and some boxers.

He finds Kent hugging his knees to his chest on the sofa. He has put on his own shirt and boxers. Eric sits down close to Kent without touching him. He's finding it difficult to navigate all the shifting boundaries around them.

"Hey, Kent," he says softly.

"What do you want?" Kent looks pale and his eyes are red.

"Are you okay?" Eric asks, ignoring the hostility in the other man's voice.

Kent huffs. "What does it matter? I'll be out of your hair as soon as it's practical to leave."

"Please stay. We both want you to stay." Eric gently lays a hand on Kent's ankle. "Is this okay?"

He shrugs. "I guess."

Eric tightens his grip and rubs his thumb in a soothing circular motion. Kent isn't talking nor is he looking at Bitty who decides to use tried and true methods: food. "Would you like some hot cocoa?"

"Why are you bothering me?" Kent asks instead.

"Because the conversation has to be done so you don't do something like walk out the front door right now. Plus, I think we both need something warm and full of chocolate before we continue this. Now, is that a yes or no?"

Kent nods and buries his head back into his knees. Eric goes to the kitchen and prepares everything. He even cuts a small piece of pie. He brings everything over on a tray once the cocoa is done. Kent hadn't budged an inch.

"Come on, sweetie. I brought you some pie too," Eric stays and hands him the pie first. 

Kent takes a bite. "Why are you so nice to me?"

"Well, my momma and MooMaw tell me it's in my nature to be kind —"

"No, I mean. After everything that's happened, how can you still be nice to me?" he interrupts.

Eric looks at him. "I really need your honesty right now. Do you feel better or worse after everything that happened last night?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just - answer the question," Bitty sighs.

"I thought it would but — nevermind. It really doesn't matter," Kent says dejectedly.

Eric puts his hand back onto Kent's ankle. "It does matter. Jack and I talked about what we should do if  _ any _ of us seemed unhappy after. That includes you."

"So?" he asks petulantly.

"Jack was probably waiting until the morning to discuss all this but you got up too early," Eric says. "Jack misses you too. He figured that out when you sent that text."

Kent stares at him. "But he has you."

Bitty smiles and shrugs. "I believe there are people who can love more than one person at a time. You never reconciled in person. You never got to see the joy on his face because of it. He couldn't stop talking about you. I knew him for a little over a year before I even heard anything about you and it would have continued had you not shown up at the Haus."

"You're going to have to spell it out for me. I want to make sure we're on the same page," Kent says softly.

"Jack and I talked about opening our relationship to you. We're not interested in having a fully open relationship. It's also not contingent on you dating both of us. You can choose only Jack if you want," Eric explains.

"But I don't have to, right?" he asks.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, sweetie. You can walk away."

Kent looks puzzled. "No, I mean I don't have to only date Jack in this relationship. Is that correct?"

Bitty blushes. "You're interested in me?"

"Yeah. You're really cute. Plus, I know from experience Zimms has pretty good taste in men," Kent says grinning.

Eric smiles back. "There's the Kent from yesterday. You don't have to agree to anything until you're ready."

"I mean, I guess we have things to talk about in the morning but my decision is easy. Yes to everything — you, Zimms, a relationship," Kent says. His cheeks redden and he looks away. "Ummm, can I kiss you now?"

"Of course! Thanks for asking though."

Kent uncurls. Bitty lets Kent come to him. The other man puts his hand on Eric's cheek and leans in. It's gentle and short. Both men are blushing as they pull apart. Eric chuckles from giddiness and Kent joins in until they're full-out laughing.

"Come back to bed," Eric says as they calm down.

He takes Kent's hand and pulls him back into the bedroom. He pushes Kent down, forcing him back into the middle. One of Jack's arms snakes around his waist. Eric lays his head on Kent's chest and hugs him. They fall back asleep until morning.


	6. My Safest Sounds

Jack wakes up like he usually does but finds two blonds sleeping in his bed this morning. He smiles to himself. Letting Bitty talk to Kent was a good idea. He was able to get the other man to stay.

"Don't you usually go on a jog by this time in the morning?" Kent asks without opening his eyes.

"Bitty softened me. I wait until 'normal people' hours to go," Jack says quietly. He leans over and kisses Kent's cheek.

"I question your net accuracy since it seems like you keep missing my mouth," Kent chirps.

Jack rolls his eyes. He kisses Kent again, probably harder than the hour necessitated. Eric groans beside them.

"This is the downfall of dating professional hockey players. None of you know how to sleep in," he grumbles.

"What's that old saying? 'If you can't beat them, join them.' I mean. There are other reasons to get up early that don't include jogging," Kent teases.

"Jack," Eric says seriously, "we're keeping him."

Jack sighs. "You don't know about the can of worms you just opened."

"Shush you, Jack." Bitty turns to Kent. "What do you have in mind?"

"I mean, I am the guest and I'm feeling very under kissed right now," he says coyly.

Jack leans into Kent's space. "I can help you change that."

He kisses Kent and Bitty's hand is in his hair. Eventually, that hand tugs at Jack. "Hey, I want a turn too."

Jack pulls away and Eric moves in. Jack is on his side, pressed against Kent who feels Jack's cock becoming more interested against his hip. He pulls away from Bitty. "You should feel how hard he is, Bits. We're probably his wet dream: two short blondes going at it."

"Shut up, Kenny," he huffs.

"You don't mean that," Kent teases. "I know you love me. Now, you should give your other boyfriend a good morning kiss."

He leans back as far as he can and the other two kiss over him. He presses a hand against his insistent dick. He really hopes this progresses to some sort of sex. Kent feels like he's about to burst. After a while, he chimes in, "Anyone want a hand or want to give a hand?"

Eric pulls back and bites his lip. "Can I suck you off instead?" he asks Kent.

He thinks about it. "Only on one condition. You can't touch yourself. Jack and I will take care of you after."

"Done."

Kent strips along with Bitty. Jack turns so he's sitting and gives them room to work. He strokes himself as he watches Kent and Bitty. Kent winds his hands into Eric's hair.

"Bits loves having his hair pulled but try not to guide him too much," Jack suggests.

Eric moans around him as Kent tightens his hands. "Oh. Bits, you're so good."

He and Jack kiss more and eventually Jack comes all over his stomach. He rests his head on Kent's shoulder while he recovers. Kent finishes soon after. Bitty sucks hickies on his inner thighs while Kent recovers.

He grabs Eric's wrist. "Get up here. It's your turn."

They settle Bitty between them. Jack trails his hands all over Eric's body while Kent takes his cock in his hand. They take turns kissing Eric who comes quickly. They use his discarded shirt to clean up a little and then they cuddle.

Finally, Eric decides to take a shower. Jack and Kent stay in bed while Bitty is showering.

"I'm really happy you're here," Jack says.

Kent looks at him. "I was a little unsure last night but I'm happy I stayed."

"Are you okay with what's going on?" Jack asks, running a hand through Kent's bed head.

"I'm really fucking okay. I'm getting a chance at us again. I really, really missed you, Zimms." Kent pecks him on the lips. "I do worry a little. I don't think we were great for each other before."

"We're very different people than we were. I think we're a lot more prepared to handle our own problems as well as any relationship ones. Plus, I think Bits is a huge stabilizing force in my life," Jack explains.

"Okay. I just," Kent paused. "I just want to make sure we were both thinking about before. I didn't want to rush into this without acknowledging things at least."

"No, I really want to do this and I'm doing it with a clear head." Jack says as Bitty walks out of the master bathroom. "Come on. Let's get a shower, Kenny. We really need it."

"Sure," Kent says, following Jack into the bathroom.

* * *

 

Eric is deep into making pancakes and bacon by the time they get out of the shower. "What kind of eggs would you boys like?"

"Scrambled," Jack and Kent answer at the same time. They look at each other and laugh.

"I guess there are some things that just don't change," Kent says.

"I guess not, Kenny."

They all enjoy the breakfast Eric prepared. They devour the stack of pancakes until no one can handle another bite.

"So, does anyone want to watch a movie?" Jack asks as he puts their dishes in the kitchen. "I'm going to clean up since Bits cooked."

"Come cuddle with me, Bitty," Kent says. "You and I need to spend some quality time together. I also know we both have the same shitty taste in reality shows and I happen to know there's a _Housewives_ marathon on today."

"Jack, honey, join us when you're done," Bitty says and follows Kent to the sofa.

Kent lays on his back and Eric lays on top of him. Every once in awhile, one of them yells something at the TV or whisper to each other. Jack picks up his book from the side table and joins them, sitting at the other end of the sofa and tangling his legs with theirs.

**Author's Note:**

> You can reblog this work [HERE](http://pbj-epifest.tumblr.com/post/154832706979/fic-come-home-to-you) from the pbj-epifest tumblr page!


End file.
